Akira "Senshi" Nakamura
| affiliation = None | occupation = , , | team = None | partner = None | shikai = Hyouki | bankai = Hyougajidai }} Akira "Senshi" Nakamura (中戦士村晃, Nakamura "Senshi" Akira) is a wandering who has recently settled in ; specifically . He makes his living as a , , and of Nakamura Apartments. Appearance Akira is a relatively short man, with a light-made-up physique and lean muscles. His hair sits neatly atop his head, combed to a neat parting on either side of his forehead with slight spikes. The white-colored Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) he wore as a Shinigami with slashes of blue fitted him like a glove and hugged tightly to the curves and contours of his body, affording both a degree of loose protection and ample shielding against cold winds. Now he favors a white suit, grey trousers, and a stylish shirt accompanied with a dark blue tie whilst on the job. When not at the school or working as a tutor he is partial to sleeveless vests and worn jeans. Personality History Synopsis :Main Article - Rising Phoenix: Gears of Fate. *Journey to Karakura: Beginning of an Epic Powers and Abilities Intelligence: As a teacher and tutor, Akira has a wide range of applicable knowledge regarding the student curriculum at his disposal. He is also wise and cunning, though the latter only reveals itself rarely. : As a fully-trained Shinigami capable of performing Bankai, Akira has ample levels of spiritual power. What level he is at however is largely unknown. Zanpakutō Hyouki (氷期, Ice Age) When sealed, Hyouki looks like an average set of katana, split into identical twin blades. The guard is golden in coloration and a complete square, inlaid with a smaller square near the base of the blade. Its hilt wrapping is also gold, with black colored diamond-shapes along its length. Akira wears Hyouki strapped to his back at an angle, with both sheaths crossing in an X shape. *' :' Hyouki's release command is "Bring the world to ruin". Outwardly speaking Hyouki remains identical in appearance to its sealed state. :Shikai Special Ability: Hyouki allows Akira to create a towering glacier structure around himself and his opponent which prevents anyone on the outside interfering with those on the inside. This glacier serves no immediate use in Shikai, but features prominently in Akira's Bankai. He also gains the power to instantly freeze his own limbs, which shatter when an opponent strikes. Akira can then use the created ice shards as a catalyst to completely encase his opponents in towering glaciers. Akira also gains the ability to regenerate his shattered limbs afterwards, restoring them to their former state instantly, though he infers that it requires lots of energy. *' :' Hyougajidai (氷河時代, Glacial Period): causes the glacier created through his Shikai to shatter into thousands of ice shards beyond counting. Two twin dragons constructed solely of ice also form behind Akira, which are subject to his every command and whim. His zanpakutō remains unchanged. :Bankai Special Ability: Hyouki's Bankai has complete dominance over the ice shards that made up the destroyed glacier, as well as allowing Akira to control the summoned dragons as though they were an extension of himself. :*'Kūgeki Shiā' (空隙シアー, Void Sheer): a technique which sharpens the ice shards, giving them the ability to cut through even fortified . :*'Fukanshō Kōshō' (不感症咬傷, Frigid Bite): a technique where the dragons are launched towards a foe, where they proceed to bite their enemies. Their jaws have tremendous power, being fit to sever limbs and shatter bones. Once latched onto a foe through their bite, Akira can completely pulverize the dragon in question with the command "Shatter, Hyougajidai", creating thus more ice shards for him to use. *'Saigo no Hyouki' (最後の氷期, Final Ice Age): The second stage of Akira's Bankai. This form shrinks his twin katana down into the form of a single sickle blade, while explosively augmenting his spiritual and physical capabilities, as well as ice control. Dubbed final because it not only uses Akira's spiritual energy as fuel to increase his powers, but his life-force as well. Akira explains to Saburo that complete exhaustion and defenselessness awaits the user of this technique and that it is only to be used when no other path remains and should his opponent survive, then death usually follows its use. :*'Zenshi' (前翅, Front Wing): Akira's strongest technique, which greatly increases the number of ice dragons he can create around him. With a swing of his sickle blade, these dragons make their way relentlessly towards their target where they encase the target in ice which, according to Akira, is unbreakable. Following the encasement, the ice shatters into millions of ice particles, effectively killing anything caught within its confines. Should the fie not be completely ensnared any body parts caught are destroyed completely, never to be restored by any healing method. Behind the Scenes *Akira "Senshi" Nakamura is the AU counterpart of Akira Nakamura. The main difference between this version and his counterpart is their status: Akira "Senshi" Nakamura is a live and well, where as Akira Nakamura died in story-line events during Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). This was done on part because Deus and Ash wanted the character to appear in Rising Phoenix: Gears of Fate, and partly because I wanted to flesh out his character a lot more. Navigation Category:Male Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Original Character Category:Alternate Universe